minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft: Nether Stronghold
Chapter 1 One day, Steve was mining when he encountered a stronghold. This stronghold didn't seem familiar. There were loads of wooden planks and pools. This made him think he wasn't in a stronghold. He soon encountered an End Portal after starting to think he's in a stronghold. The water turned into lava. The wooden planks turned into stone blocks and not after, the borders of the police lacked corners and turned into End Portals. Steve wasn't familiar with the portal. He peeked his head in and noticed lots of Endermen, the Ender Dragon and the Ender Crystals. He went back to tell his brother Jack about what he saw and they both visited the pit Steve mined. They were soon trapped because night came and pistons pushed some stone off it making no moonlight visible. Luckily, Jack had a clock, ladders and stone blocks as well as Redstone dust and a button, and Steve got a diamond pickaxe to mine the piston. They worked together but ended up being trapped in the Nether without a portal. Blazes and the Wither noticed the two people and started to get down the Nether stronghold. Steve gave Jack a bow and a quiver. Steve fought with his diamond sword and Jack shot an arrow at each of the Blazes using a quiver and used snowballs to defeat the very weak and low-healthed Blazes to finish them. The Wither was trapped with low health inside obsidian and both Jack and Steve finished the Wither using Jack's gravel and Steve's diamond sword. Chapter 2 Then, Steve saw another survivor of the Nether stronghold optical illusion. Jack took 30 seconds to look for the survivor. The survivor ran behind a wall in fear of Blazes and the Wither entering. Steve and Jack ran after. "What's your name?" Jack asked the survivor. "My name's Tom." The survivor replied. "I also got here 3 years ago without escaping; I don't have obsidian but I have a fair charge." "Maybe I can help." Steve told Tom, and started building a Nether portal. Tom started the fire for it to work and they entered, finally getting to the Overworld. Steve found Bedrock surrounding them and no one has a Creative Mode setter. They found Bedrock breaking and a girl swinging through. Steve and Jack were amazed but Tom was serious. The girl dropped down to the ground. "What's your name?" Steve asked, similar to Jack's question to Tom before. "I'm Cindy, an expert bedrock breaker. I came to the Nether stronghold illusion. How 'bout you?" The girl said and asked. "A while ago." Steve answered. "Oh yeah, what's your name?" Tom asked the two brothers. "I'm Steve." Steve answered. "I'm Jack." Jack answered. "Nice to meet you!" Tom said while shaking the hands of the brothers. "Hey Cindy, do you know them now?" "Yes I do. Here's Steve and here's Jack." Cindy answered. Then an earthquake happened and a Blaze army and a Wither at the end approached them to attack. "Glad we're in a snowy biome!" Tom said while taking snowballs with a shovel. Tom got enough snowballs for all the Blazes and threw them. Steve got his diamond sword ready and started slashing Blazes. Jack shot a countless amount of arrows at the Blazes and all of them died. There was an exception; the Wither. Wither also has his skeletons. Everyone started working together. Steve used a diamond sword, Jack used a bow and a quiver, Tom used the Fire Charge, and Cindy broke the Nether portal. "No escape now, Wither!" Steve shouted. But suddenly I giant zombie pigman came with a pig man army. Steve's sword was about to break. When all of a sudden jack got stabbed by a zombie pigman. They all ran away from the fight and took jack with them. "I will go find some food " Cindy said and took a iron sword with just in case. "And I will find sheep" and he took a bow and arrows. Steve stayed with jack. Steve went to gather some wood to make a house. He went mining for some cobblestone to for a furnace. When Cindy came back she had tons of food for their journey. She put all the meat in the furnaces. Cindy went to get more wood and cobblestone. Later that day it was getting dark. When Tom returned he had 7 beds. "One for me one for Cindy one for jack and one for Steve" said tom. They all picked jack up and put him on the bed and they all ate. Jack said he was feeling better already. Cindy, Tom , and Steve made a house so they could sleep threw the night. Category:Stories